My Life Is Tougher Than You Think
by XxboredxX
Summary: You think school with the Naruto is just fun and games? Well, you're totally wrong! Watch an innocent girl go through a life of troubles, romance, and a dance? Parings: [NejixSasukexOCxGaaraxKiba and maybe OCxHaku]you decide on the pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**My Life Is Tougher Than You Think**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I wish I did.

A/N: This story is pretty much the Naruto gang living a modern day life. Ninja skills included. I hope you enjoy my story! This is my first on fanfiction. PLS NO FLAMES!

-Story Start-

Chapter 1

I rolled over to my front and glanced at the clock. As usual, it read 6 o'clock, the time my father use too always wake me up. It's just a habit now. I rolled off my bed with a THUMP bringing the blanket with me. I then heard a shuffle of steps come in. "Emily-chan?" a servant asked.

"Are you alright?" asked another.

"Myaph." I mumbled.

They came over to me and helped me up. "Emily-chan, how many times do you need to keep falling of your bed?"

"You make it soud like I've been here for forever when I've only been here for 3 days or so."

"True, we'll get your breakfast ready on your table."

I nodded and they left to their business. I dusted myself off and grabbed some things from my closet. I grabbed a black, baggy tee shirt and beige-colored capris. I walked out into the hall and started my journey through the Hyuuga Compound's maze. I finally found the bathroom and did my morning routine. I walked back out and glanced at myself. There were bandages on my legs and arms. I went back to my temporary room and grabbed the toast on my table. I left my room and towards the living room. I slung my messenger bag over my shoulders and left. My bag was filled with some notebooks, a reading book, pencil case, and origami with a variety of colors.

Just as I finished the last of toast, I arrived at the school. The school was three floors with many windows and a clock in the top-middle part of the school. That clock read 5:57. I looked around and started waling into the building. I started my search for room 104, my homeroom. Today was the first day of school for everyone there. Especially me, I just came here when the others probably spent 6th and 7th grade here. I moved here because of an _incident_ (A/n: HINT HINT). My parents were acquainted in business. That's why I'm living with them and not myself. I reached my destination and entered the room. Just as I set foot in the room, all went quiet. It was either because I'm…:

New

Odd hair color which was a mix of black and white

My eyes, pure red

Or they were always silent

Either way I didn't care. As I moved I noticed most of the people recovered after my sudden movement. There were still boys looking my way. Great, sooner or later they're going to start a fanclub! That's what I hate about moving, new school, new FANCLUB. Like one wasn't enough! I sat in the FAR of the classroom, FAR away from all the other people. Just the way I liked it, silent, tranquil, peaceful. That was, until the bell rang.

After 15 minutes of waiting, I thought there was no homeroom teacher at all. My theory was proven false. The door slid open and in came a white-haired man with his face covered by a cloth. All that was visible was his eyes. (a/n: they don't have headbands.) "Sorry I'm late class. I was caught up in-"

"YOUR BOOK!" a random guy finished.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I never noticed there were two boys sitting one row infront of me.

(\/)

('')('')

**Do you like Mr. Bun-bun? He will be the one to say STORY IS OVER PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Hee hee. Do not be afraid! Good bye 'till next time! Before I forget, tell me who the OC should end up with. **

**Neji-**

**Sasuke-**

**Gaara-**

**Kiba-**

**And maybe even Haku your choice-**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Life Is Tougher Than You Think**

I'M SORRY THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS SHORT! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE LONGER! Also, I'm sad that Mr. Bun-Bun didn't come out rite. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and if I did, then there would be MANY changes like Sakura would be a tomboy and NOT obsessive.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter 2

I looked at the two infront. One had a long brown hair in a loose ponytail. The other had raven-blue hair like a duck-butt. (this was a joke between me and my friends.) I decided to ignore them and looked up at the teacher. He was calling out names for attendance and to give us a few papers. "Akimichi Chouji,"

"Haruno Sakura,"

"Hyuuga Hinata,"

"Hyuuga Neji,"

As the names were called, each person went up and got their things. The one with long brown hair in a loose ponytail was called Hyuuga Neji.

"Kitzu Emily,"

At the sound of my name, I looked up and got up. I was handed 3 sheets of papers. I sat back down as the names were still being called. "Rock Lee,"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The other boy went up and got his papers.

"Uzumaki Naruto,"

"Yamanaka Ino."

The last person went up and took her papers. "Everyone's names were called?"

Some nodded, some said,"Yeah/Yes.", and some just stayed silent. I chose the third choice. "You can now go try your locker combo."

95 of the class got up and shoved each other to leave. The other 5 stayed quiet for the mob to clear up. I looked down at the papers that were handed to me. One sheet was my schedule.

Homeroom: 304- Kakashi

1 Band: 301- Anko

2 Math: 221- Ibiki

3 S.S.: 111- Kurenai

4+5 Gym: Gymnasium- Gai (first floor)

6 Lunch: Cafeteria (third floor)

7 Science: 304- Kakashi

8 Health: 304- Kakashi

9 Study Hall: 221- Ibiki

---

Another paper had a list of clubs.

Drama Club

Tennis Club

Football Team

Soccer Team

Hockey Team

Cheerleading Squad

Dance Club

-SIGN UP SHEETS ARE THIS THURSDAY. IT WILL BE POSTED ON THE BULLETIN BOARD-

---

There was a blue slip that had my locker number and combination. (this was completely random!)

Locker: C- 896

Combo: 37- 25- 31

---

I looked up and saw that there were still some people pushing. I didn't care and just walked right through a little opening between them. I was able to because I was pretty short for an 8th grader. I got to my locker which was right next to the homeroom. I opened the half locker easily. I closed the locker and turned around. I bumped into someone and was obviously in his chest because of my size. He had a brown shirt and white pants. I looked up, it was Neji. Great, I'm locker buddies with one of the heart throbs. I'll be receiving MANY hate letters. "Excuse you." He scowled.

"I'm sorry you bumped into me too, loser."

"Shorty."

"Nitwit."

"Airhead."

"Numskull."

"Moron."

". . ."

"Can't think of another comeback, doofus?"

". .er. ."

"Whatever." I sighed and walked off.

I headed to my next class, band. It was right across my locker and homeroom, convenient. I walked in and sat in the first row. A few more people came in and sat down with a friend or alone. One last person sat down and then the bell rang. "Ok maggots! I mean kids! I'm Anko, your band teacher. When I call your name, tell me the instrument you play. Got it?'

"Yes/ Yeah." The class answered in usion.

"Let's see… Naruto!"

"Trumpet."

"Sakura."

"Clarinet."

"Sasuke."

"Drums."

"Hinata."

"Flute."

"Kiba."

"Drums."

"TenTen."

"Clarinet."

"Neji."

"Drums."

"Lee."

"Tenor Saxophone."'

'Kin."

"Saprano Sax."

"Emily."

"Flute."

"Shino."

"Trumpet."

"Ino."

"Trumpet."

"And Haku."

"Baritone."

"That's all the people on the list. Ok, bring your instruments tomorrow. We'll go over how well you can play."

Ring!!

"Bye! See you tomorrow!"

I got up and spotted Hinata getting her books. "Hey! Hinata!"

She looked up with her books in hand. "Hm? Oh! Hi Kitzu-sama."

"Please, call me Emily."

"O-oh. Sorry Ki- Emily…sama."

"Just Emily or Emily-chan. Either one can do."

"Ok."

We walked out of the music room and into the hallway. "What did you need?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I guess we're the only flutist, eh?"

"Yeah."

"Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." She looked through her folder and a sheet of paper.

"Let's see… we have homeroom, band, gym, and lunch together. Great! Well, I got to go. Bye!" I waved and turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

**My Lif Is Tougher Than You Think**

Hi again! Thank you SnowNeko and L.Blackheart for adding my story to your alerts! It makes me proud that my story is loved! Lol But it does make me think that my stories are good. Thank You! I NEED REVIEWS TO KNOW HOW GOOD YOU THINK MYSTORY IS AND WHO EMILY SHOULD END UP WITH!!

Disclaimer: I don't yada own yada Naruto.

Chapter 3!

I entered the gym and was astonished by how big it was. No wonder it was on the first floor. Not many classes were down here. You could say the gym took up half the school's first floor. I glanced around looking for someone. I spotted the shy girl by the stage on the far left of the gym. Just as I was about to take a step, O was surrounded by boys. Funny how it's my first day of school, and I already have a fanclub. I started hearing 'Will you go out with me's. I couldn't take anymore so I clenched my fists into a ball and punched a random guy in the face. He fell backwards and started to whimper. Great, now all eyes are on me with either astonish or fear in their eyes. Jeez, I didn't hit him _that_ hard. You could almost count it as a slap if the hand was opened. Well, in my dictionary, yeah. I walked over to Hinata and saw that she was scared. "No worries, I wouldn't hit a friend, especially not you."

"F-friend?"

"Yeah, why?"

"People usually ignore me or it takes forever for them to count me as a friend. You're a first."

"Oh… we-"

"Ok students! Your youth won't stay forever! Start running 25 laps around the gym! No shortcuts!"

The only thing that ran through my mind was, _'what the fuck!? 25 laps **around** the gym?'_

"Start!"

After most people ran half the gym, they already started walking. Me, I was still running in the front. Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, TenTen, Lee, and Temari weren't too far behind. I glanced at the guys and noticed their determination to beat each other, especially Lee. I laughed and missed their intense death glares. Temari shot me a questioning look. I answered her by giving her a it's-nothing look. She mouthed ok and faced forward concentrating on _NOT_ fainting.

I leaned my back against the stage and watched the others finish their laps. No wonder gym was _two_ periods. I was one of the first to finish my laps. Actually, I _was_ the first to finish my laps. Not too later Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Lee, TenTen, and Temari finished. I closed my eyes and started counting to 100 to clam myself down.

I finished counting and opened my eyes. I saw some people still running the 100 laps and decided to run with Hinata. I got up and jogged over to her. Once I got there, I heard light panting coming from her. "Hey!"

She looked over to me and lightly smiled, enough for only me to see. "Hi."

"On your last lap?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Yay!"

Hinata blushed and looked forward.

Just as Hinata finished her lap, the bell rang. Great, that was only **_ONE_** period! Wonder what we'll do next. "Alright kids! Now we will be going over your ninja skills! Everyone line up behind that table and get your pouches and holisters."

Some people groaned when they heard 'ninja'. Hinata and I walked up to the table and grabbed our stuff. We walked back to the stage and wrapped the holister on our right leg and the pouch on our left hip. "Hinata, have you done this before?

"M-hm."

"What do you do?"

"We would throw shurikens and kunais at targets. Then, Gai would separate us into groups we're most compatible with. Like advanced, intermediate, novice, and beginner."

"Oh… Is kunai and shuriken throwing almost like archery or something?"

"Yes, why?"

"Just wondering."

Thank You for reading! I will try updating everyday! I'm glad those of you who are still reading like this story!

Mane!


	4. Chapter 4

**My Life Is Tougher Than You Think**

Emi: I don't own blah blah blah Naruot. There! I said it!

Everybody: claps

Ami: Thank you! Thank you very much!

Everybody: silence

Emi: I'm not loved?

Gaara: Only f you give me a cookie.

Emi: Um.. heh heh. About that…

Gaara: YOU ATE MY COOKIES!?

Emi: ENJOY WHILE I RU FOR MY LIFE!!

Chapter 4

After a little kunai practice, Gai put a list of the top 5 on a bulletin board in the gym. All the kids crowded around the board and gasped. I got curios at what they were gasping about and went to go see the top 5. They actually made a clearing for me to walk through to see the board. These were the top 5:

Emily

Neji/ Sasuke

Gaara

TenTen

Temari

I didn't understand what was so surprising. There never was a girl better than Neji and Sasuke? Or was it just odd for me to be on the list at all. I walked away with the question still haunting me. I decided to ask Hinata. "Oi! Hinata!" I waved.

"Yes Ki- Emily- sam- chan?"

"Has any girl ever beaten Sasuke and Neji on the Top 5's list?"

"No, why?"

"Hah! You wouldn't believe it! I just beat them! Archery paid off after all!"

"You took archery?"

I was shocked by the sudden voice behind me. I turned around and saw Neji. I heard a little gasp behind me and I couldn't help but just stand there. He was talking to a girl that would be a minor student in his point of view. "Yeah, why?"

"Nothing that you need to know about."

I turned around to face Hinata and mimicked his face. Hinata giggled and we walked off to lunch. I kept telling her jokes and she would always giggle, not laugh. I decided to ignore the question and eat. As I stood in the line, I heard girls order salads and boys order whatever. I got disgusted by most of the girl's appetites. "What kind of salad would you like, girl?"

"I don't want a salad, I just a double cheeseburger."

The talking around me ceased when they heard a girl say 'don't' and 'salad' in the same sentence. I tried to ignore all the stares but failed. The only way to get my mind off of the many stares was to eat somewhere else.

My eating spot was the roof where I can clear my mind and relax. Sadly there was already someone else up there. He was Gaara. He's in my math class. I ignored seeing that he was ignoring me too. I ate my food quietly and watched the clouds go by. I finished my burger and layed down. "Why are you so calm around?" I heard a low voice ask.

"Why, should I be cowering in fear in a dark corner or something?"

"Yes."

I rolled my eye and continued to watch the clouds go by. "Are you afraid of demons?"

"Depends."

"Like what?"

"Don't know, don't care. Are we playing 20 questions or something?"

"Yes."

"I'm leaving then."

"No."

"Yes."

Suddenly, I felt something grip my ankle. "Get your sand off of me!"

"No."

I couldn't stand it anymore so I released some ice on the sand and it froze. "How did you do that?"

"Not telling you now, not ever."

I climbed off the roof and landed safely on the ground just as the bell rang. I ran to my next class, science. It was taught by my homeroom teacher.

The rest of the day went by so slow I thought I was going to DIE! I ran back up the stairs from study hall to my locker to meet Hinata there. I saw her bluish-blackish hair in the corner of my eye. (A/N: I don't get what color her hair is. I say it's blue and my friend says it's black.) "Hey Hinata! Over here!"

She looked over to me and walked over. "Let's go."

She nodded and we headed to the Hyuuga Compound.

**Well, my hand hurts now. Happy Holidays! Ja ne!**

**Emi ♥**


End file.
